Emerging technologies, such as machine learning, cloud computing, and the like, require a Graphic Processing Unit (GPU) cluster system as a basic structure. The GPU cluster system typically includes a plurality of server nodes, each of which includes one or more GPUs. In some circumstances, the GPU cluster system needs to migrate an application executed on a certain server to another server. These circumstances for example include a situation in which failure occurs to the server operating the application, and the like. The traditional migration process has a negative impact on normal operation of the migrated application, or even renders the application unable to be executed correctly on the target machine.